Ending
The way the ending scene goes to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. Gregorio: Why did you come back? Machete: For the same reason I left. Gregorio: You know what? I don't remember that reason. Machete: Neither do I. Sniffling Gregorio: It's OK, it's OK. It's OK. Let it go. Let it go. He's fine. He's gonna be fine. He's emotional. Latinos. OK. That's it. That's it. That's it. Juni: So, what did you teach them? Floop: It's not what I can teach the children... but what you taught me. You won today, Juni, and not because... you were the biggest or the strongest... but because you were pure of heart and of mind. And now the robots have learned that as well. Thank you. Juni: You're welcome. Thomas: Well, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for rescuing me. Thomas: No problem. Shining Armor: Twily, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for our argument and how much of a jerk I was to you. a few tears Dusty: Are you crying? Shining Armor: Yes, I am. I'm just so glad to have my little sis back. Twilight: And I'm glad to be back with my BBBFF. Armor and Twilight hug Percy: Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell Thanks for helping us. Sharky: We couldn't of done it without you guys. Finn McMissile: Not a problem, Sharky. Holley Shiftwell: The agents always help out. INGRID: We went on the old-fashioned adventure I always wanted. And we didn't do one thing right. Gregorio: Nope. We did two things right. There is something that we have to tell you. INGRID: Your father and I... we're secret agents. Carmen: We have something to tell you. Juni: We're secret agents, too. Later. Reporter: (on TV) Eight more incidents witnessed today... all in different countries... of yet another group of children... who've done some incredible good deeds. It seems that a day doesn't go by... that another amazing child... performs some outstanding act of charity... or community service. Who are these children... and why are they so good at being good? Machete: I gotta have the business section. Gregorio: I thought you closed down your shop. Machete: Yeah, but I gotta keep tabs on free enterprise. CARMEN: Boys, can we please stop fighting? ANNOUNCER: Hey, kids, it's time for... Floop's Fooglies! Floop: Good morning, my children. Today, I'd like to introduce you... to two new characters on our show... Carmenita and Junito. Princess Cadance: Wow. Peter Sam: At least those robots have been given a good use. Finn McMissile: Well, Thomas. You have definatly shown some secret agenttude. Thomas: Thanks, Finn. Twilight Sparkle: Indeed. Percy: Thanks for helping us. tone Devlin: Ah, Cortezes. An emergency assignment has come up in the Far East. I need you on it right away. Ingrid: Oh, sorry, Devlin. We haven't talked about this as a family yet, so... Gregorio: Whether we come out of retirement... or not is a decision that is up to us... and our kids. Thomas: Yeah, Carmen and Juni. Devlin: Uh, Gregorio, Ingrid, I wasn't talking to you. Gregorio: Ey? Devlin: No, this assignment is for Carmen and Juni. They're the ones we need. They're the two most amazing field agents... that this organization's ever seen. So what do you say, kids? You up for it? Thomas: Wow! Twilight: It sounds good, but... Juni: Devlin, if you want the Cortezes... you take all the Cortezes... even Mom and Dad. Carmen: From now on, whatever we do, we do together. Spy work...that's easy. Keeping a family together... that's difficult. And that's the mission worth fighting for. Finn McMissile: I couldn't of said it better myself. General Dedrich: Nor could I. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes